Colds?
by LostLyra
Summary: Never kiss a sick Time Lord.


Here's a little drabble that I wrote years ago on , I just had to put something that was Doctor Number 10 on before 11 made his debute tomorrow.

I hope you enjoy, and thought this oneshot was reasonable as I myself (wierd since I wrote this when I had a cold when ever it was) have a cold due to trecking in Snowdonia, in about 5 inches of snow. I was wearing 8 layers!

Anyway please enjoy.

_Fasinating Fact_: My immune system was greatly insulted when one of my mates told me to 'get a better one' as I seemingly have colds all of the time.

* * *

There was something wrong. Something _very_ wrong. Something sooo wrong with him, he couldn't workd it out. The Doctor hadn't had one since he was a young Time Child with a habit of getting a snuffy nose. To cut it short, he had a cold.

He groaned, his nose was stuffy, snuffly and runny. Head was pounding, it was like thousands of tiny Daleks shooting at the inside of his skull. His vision was blurry, like seeing through Clingfilm. He sluggishly made his way into the TARDIS consol room. Unhappily wiping his nose on his sleeve. Damn the Jwears and their colds! He silently cursed in every language he knew, and wiped his streaming eyes.

Bending down he lowered himself stiffly into the hole he had created when _fixing_ the TARDIS yesterday. A piece of dust tickled his nose and he sneezed, again wiping his nose.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice echoed through the consol room.

"In here," he croaked, trying to sound lively, but bringing himself down in a coughing fit.

"You alrigh'?" Rose asked gently.

"No," _cough_, "I'm" _cough_, "damn," _cough_, "well," _cough_, "not." _Cough, cough, cough_.

Rose snorted with laughter.

"What's-so-funny?" he sneezed.

"_You_ the mighty Time Lord have a cold!"

The Doctor pouted.

"C'mon," Rose mothered gently. "What you need is a cuppa and some rest."

The Doctor rubbed his red eyes.

She smacked his hand playfully. "And don't rub your eyes they'll ich more."

"What are you? My mother?" the Doctor muttered grumpily.

"Yeh for the time being I am."

"Yes _mum_," he replied scarastically.

The Doctor followed Rose into the kitchen. She turned to him. "Get ready for bed."

"But-"

"Time Lord or no Time Lord, and unhealthy one needs sleep. I'll get you some tea."

"But _Rose_! I was fixing something in the TARDIS..."

"No exeptions!"

He grumbled, and went out of the kitchen.

---

A few minutes later his blocked up nose followed the smell of freshly made tea into the kitchen. Pulling his dressing gown tightly around him he made his way into the kitchen and sat down. Rose placed a steaming mug of tea into his hands. Still smiling.

"You think this is funny d'you?" the Doctor grumbled, replaced by coughing.

"No, it's just slightly that the _Oncoming Storm_ can be taken down by a cold."

"It's not like you've ever had one," the Doctor coughed. Rose rubbed his back gently, still trying not to laugh .

A couple of hours later the Doctor was tucked up in bed. The covers wrapped around him, and he was snoring loudly. Rose smiled to herself. Sometimes he was just like a small child, and others like a hundred year old man, but she still loved him. She kissed him on the forehead and went out of his room, after shutting the door behind her.

---

A few days later a snotty Rose Tyler walked into the TARDIS consol room. The Doctor looked up at a hacking cough.

"So where d'you want to go?" he asked brightly.

If looks could kill, hers was death three times over.

"_What_," he looked at her. "Did I ever tell you _not_ to kiss a sick Time Lord?"

He was rewarded with a very soggy tissue in the face. _This_ was going to be a _very_ long day...

* * *

So there you have it! Just watched the promo for the new sieries, and I have a feeling that everyones going to be shipping Amy/11 by the end! *headbangs desk* What don't people learn?

I really _hope_ they're gonna bring back old friends - not just old monsters - because I know that R., is still co-producing the show, (I think) because he's still running SJA!!

Anyway I'll stop my ramblings before I go and watch _Bones_.

Caio!

LostLyra


End file.
